criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Law and Justice
Law and Justice (Case #3) is the third fanmade case of the game and the third in the Political District by Mystery Jones. Victim: * Judge Emma Robbins '''(Found stabed at the Court House) Murder Weapon: * '''Dagger Killer: *'Judge Troy' Suspects: Suspect's Profile *The Suspect has dandruff. *The Suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a bruise on their face. *The Suspect has scratches. *The Suspect wears red fabric. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect has dandruff. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a bruise on their face. *The Suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect has dandruff. *The Suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has scratches. *The Suspect wears red fabric. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect has dandruff. *The Suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a bruise on their face. *The Suspect wears red fabric. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has a bruise on their face. *The Suspect has scratches. *The Suspect wears red fabric. Killer's Profile: *The killer has a bruise on their face. *The killer has dandruff. *The killer smokes. *The killer has scratches. *The killer wears red fabric. Crime Scenes: Steps: Chapter 1: * Investigate Court House. (Clues: Victim's Body, Closed Safe, Torn Badge; Envelope) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00 Evidence: Killer has a bruise on his face) * Examine Closed Safe. (Result: Judge's List) * Talk to Judge Troy about the murder. * Examine Envelope. (Result: Arrest File) * Analyze Arrest File. (01:00:00; New Suspect: Harold McNintey) * Examine Torn Badge. (Result: Victim's Badge) * Analyze Victim's Badge. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer has dandruff) * Talk to Harold McNintey about the arrest. * Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Broken Phone; Prerequisite: Talk to Judge Troy) * Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Blocked Phone) * Examine Blocked Phone. (Result: Suspect Match; New Suspect: Gilbert Robbins) * Question Gilbert Robbins about the murder. * Go to Chapter 2. (1 stars) Chapter 2: * Investigate North Bridge. (Clues: Torn Tickets, BFF Painting, Trash Bag) * Examine Torn Tickets. (Result: Flint's Ticket; New Suspect: Flint Cooper) * Question Flint about the trip with the victim. * Examine BFF Painting. (Result: New Suspect: Brenda Brooks) * Talk to Brenda about the victim. (Prerequisite: BFF Painting restored) * Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Judge Troy's Passaport) * Analyze Judge Troy's Passaport. (15:00:00) * Question Judge Troy about his past with drugs. * Investigate Trash Bin. (Clues: Cigar, Cookie Box)(All Tasks Must Be Done First) * Examine Cookie Box. (Result: Contract) * Analyze Contract. (03:00:00) * Ask Harold about his temporary release. * Examine Cigar. (Result: DNA) * Analyze DNA. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer smokes) * Go to Chapter 3. (1 stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Bridge Garden. (Clues: Faded Paper, Court Document) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Airplane Serial Number) * Analyze Airplane Serial Number. (12:00:00) * Talk to Flint about the his vandalized plane. * Examine Court Document. (Result: Divorce Papers) * Quiz Gilbert about the divorce with the Victim. * Investigate Secret Safe. (Clues: Bloody Dagger, Victim's Purse; Available when all tasks above are complete) * Examine Bloody Dagger. (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer has scratches) * Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Judge's Hammer) * Examine Judge's Hammer. (Result: Red Fabric) * Analyze Red Fabric. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer is wearing Red Clothes) * Arrest Killer. * Go to The Elections: Part 3. (No stars) The Elections: Part 3: * Ask Flint Cooper if it needs help. (Available at start) * Investigate North Bridge. (Clues: Airplane Key) * Examine Airplane Key. (Result: Serial Number) * Analyze Serial Number. (03:00:00) * Give Flint his key. (Rewards: Burger) * Investigate Court House. (Clues: Broken Object; Available at Start) * Examine Broken Object. (Result: Brenda's Card) * Give Brenda his Birthday Card. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Closed Drawer; Available at start) * Examine Closed Drawer. (Result: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Release Document) * Analyse Release Document (00:30:00) * Talk with Harold.(Reward: Judge's Clothes) * Investigate Next Case. (1 stars) =